


A Letter To Our Readers

by rhicola



Series: See You In Hindsight [21]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola





	A Letter To Our Readers

Dear Lovely, Loyal Readers,

Kaitlin and I sincerely apologize for the long wait for another Bethyl-filled chapter of See You In Hindsight. We appreciate your patience, devotion, and excitement over our story, and ask that you continue holding on for a new chapter, and of course the continuation of Beth and Daryl’s second chance. We have so much planned for them, and we’re both extremely eager to share it with you.

However, both of our lives have become busier than we’ve ever imagined possible, so writing and updating every Sunday has been difficult for the both of us. But, we refuse to give up and we look forward to finally being able to sit down and put out another chapter soon! Please hang in there, and know that updates will no longer be a weekly thing.

Thank you all so much for reading and admiring our story for so long. We promise to deliver as soon as it’s possible for us both!

With much love and appreciation,  
Kaitlin and Rhiannon


End file.
